Toy dolls and figures have been a long-standing popular play item for children. Many types of features for toy dolls have been introduced over the years, such as movement of various body parts, hair play, sound production, and simulation of realistic activities such as feeding and sleeping. Features for movement of body parts have included, for example, movable arms and legs, rotatable heads and bendable torsos.
Yet, there continues to be a need for unique features in toy dolls and figures to increase interest and enhance creative play.